


Better Be Quiet (Mammon x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bondage, Degradation, F/M, Humiliation, NSFW, Overstimulation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: You join mammon for one of his shoots and get not only yourself but also him distracted
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Better Be Quiet (Mammon x F!Reader)

You thought it’d be fun to join Mammon for one of his shoots… well, it was more like he was bragging so much about it that you decided to tag along. Really, you were just curious on how it would go and what he would wear and the like. You’ve seen him on some covers before and he looked fucking sexy, if you could just admit that right away, so why not be there first hand and experience the sexiness live? You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t gotten off to the thought of him in some of those very specific clothes just fucking you or mocking you, or better yet, teasing you. The idea of him looking nothing like himself but still so fucking attractive is… appealing. It’s like a whole new man, except he wasn’t.

You didn’t even make it halfway through the shoot without clenching your thighs, watching him pose in different positions and sneaking a glance every time he changed attire. He was sure he caught you groaning at some point and he called you out on it, too, making you embarrassed, “Oi! Whatcha groaning for? Ya bored?” But you quickly shook your head, licking his lips and staring at his semi exposed chest in that god damned white dress shirt. Most of the buttons hadn’t even been buttoned and the loose tie around his neck made him look just a little too delicious… you should ask for a preview of the pictures, “I… uh…” “Whatever. It’s almost lunch break. I’ll take ya out.” You swallowed thickly, nodding and watching him walk off, completely disregarding the fact that Mammon just invited you for lunch. 

You wanted a different type of lunch though. 

The next thirty minutes were pure hell. His mouth open, chest on display, the loose tie around his neck… it was killing you. Suddenly, his legs were spread and his arm was lazily resting on one of his thighs… they ruffled up his hair and you whimpered at the sight, taking in a sharp breath and cursing yourself for not being able to control your needs. “He’s… so hot…” It was more of a statement you made for yourself, but you swore he heard you when he walked back over, a grin on his face, “Come, babe.” A hand wrapped around yours, dragging you off of the chair you were sitting on and into one of the back corners of the studio. It was dark, kind of, but you could still see everything, and everything could see you. “M-Mammon..?” Excitement rushed through you at the thought of what he could be doing to you right now, looking like that… and it seemed he actually thought the same. 

“I saw ya lookin’ at me… devouring me with yer eyes like beel does his food…” You looked at him, too embarrassed to say anything in the moment that you didn’t even notice his tie had gone missing from around his neck, only to find your arms tied up to the railing behind you, “Mammon…” He chuckled, grinning down at you, “is that all ya can say, babe? My name? Better say it quietly, unless ya wanna get caught.” His grin never left his mouth, not even when his hand travelled up the skirt you so conveniently wore, his feet kicking your legs apart so he can properly feel you through your panties, “So wet… ya gettin’ turned on from some clothes?” You whimpered, feeling him brush his finger over your clit, your hole clenching around nothing. 

He took a deep breath, his grin falling into a smile as he pushed your panties aside, using two of his fingers to collect the juices between your folds, “I can smell ya… it’s really... sad how easily this turns you on.” Your writhed, twisting your body as he pushed them into your aching hole, looking up at him with pleasure filled eyes, “y-yes… I just… you look so good, Mammon.” He could laugh at your cuteness right now, but he was determined to have you shaking before lunch break was over. His head turned for a second, listening to what’s going on behind him, “I’m the only one shielding ya right now… ya want them to find out, don’t ya? For them to hear ya cry my name?” His fingers were pumping in and out of you, curling over your g-spot only to brush past again. You bit your lip, trying hard not to cry out, but a gaspy breath escaped you as you looked down where his fingers were moving, his arm looking out from underneath the skirt. “I.. no… I just want you to hear…”

Your hips rolled against his hand, feeling his thumb roll over your clit quite quickly. “Just me? Hm…” He moves around a little, to your side, his fingers leaving your hole and just working on your clit as he looks ahead and out with you, slowly leaning into your ear, “liar.” You bucked your hips against his hand, feeling him roll your clit with such expertise, it almost sent you over the edge right away, “M-Mammon…!” It was a whisper yell, one he almost laughed at when he saw one of the photographers stop and try to find the source of the noise. “They almost gotcha, slut.” 

You whimpered, rolling your hips against his hand as you gasped out, your orgasm rushing through you almost too quickly. Your hole clenched around nothing, desperately pleading to be filled by his cock, “Mammon.. Please…” You breathed out, clenching your teeth together as you rode out your orgasm. His stimulation to your clit never stopped, not caring that you just rode through an orgasm and were too sensitive there right now. Mammon saw you twist, trying to pull on the tie that held your hands above your head, but he didn’t care enough right now. This was hot to him, too. 

A low rumble erupted from his chest as he continued to circle your clit, licking his lips at the sight of you before the wetness of them attached to your neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. “(Y/N)...” Your name was almost too sweet on his lips, making you whine and throw your head back when he kissed over his newly made mark, “look at them. They wish they could figure out what is smelling so delicious right now… but yer my slut, aren't you?” He slapped your clit lightly, causing your hips to buck out, before he went back to rubbing over it. The sound of your wet cunt against his fingers rung in both your ears, making you moan as you felt another orgasm way too soon after your first, “M-Mammon…!!” You tried to be quiet, but his name just rolled off your tongue. 

He must’ve taken mercy on you, seeing as he quickly covered your mouth his own, feeling you hum and groan against his lips, which parted for you to battle your tongue. You squirm underneath his touch, feeling him rub this orgasm out of you, too, before sliding his fingers back into your wet hole, which was still pulsating. “So needy… wet… aching… Tell me what ya want, slut.” You whimpered again, feeling him pull away as your body twitched with the aftershocks of the orgasm. “I.. I want you to fuck me… Mammon, please.. I need you.. I need your cock..” You tried to sound as needy as possible, knowing that’s exactly what he’s looking for right now. 

A laugh erupted from him as he pulled away, moving in front of you. “Ya? That’s all ya good for anyway, (Y/N). Nothin’ more than a needy hole to be filled by a demon like me. I ain’t stopping until ya drippin’ with my seed.” You watched him reach into his pants, pulling out his already hardened cock and giving it a few strokes. A grin spread back across his face as he watched you eye his length like a hungry dog, ready for dinner. “Look at ya… so desperate.” He lifted your legs up around his waist, pushing the skirt up enough and your panties back aside, easily sliding into your soaking cunt. 

You gasped out, biting your lip so as to not moan his name too loudly as he filled you. Slow movements stretched your walls around his cock as he pushed into you. The sensitivity from the previous orgasms had your body shaking as he thrusted into you, making quick work as the fear of time set in, “M-Mammon…” You breathed out his name like a prayer, begging for him to take you like he wanted to; like you wanted him to. He looked up at you, his grin falling into soft pants of his own as he thrusted into you hard, his tip brushing past the deepest parts of you. 

“That’s it… takin’ my cock like the needy whore you are…” The sounds of your wet cunt swallowing him up were echoing softly off the walls and you looked over his shoulder to see if anyone saw. Your body moved against the railing with every thrust, your hands clenched together as you tried to keep quiet. He was big, his cock relishing in the feeling of your warm, tight lips wrapped around it. Mammon lifted your skirt, watching his cock disappear between your folds while you moaned above him. 

“Look… how eagerly.. Ya swallow me up..” Your head rolled down to watch, groaning at the sight and feeling him speed up. His hand moved back down to roll over your clit, making you clench hard around him and his. “Fuck… babe.. Do that again..” He continued to toy with your sensitive bud, hearing you cry out quietly as his cock twitched inside. “Yeah…” He mumbled, taking you faster, harder. Grunts left his throat as he pushed you against the railing with his hips, snapping forward just in time to release inside of you. 

His stimulation to your clit continued, making you cry out quite loud as you came for the third time with him. Your eyes went wide, seeing several men walk fast around the set, trying to find the source of the noise, and if they really wanted to, they could. But all of this just seemed to excite you more as you rolled your hips back against Mammon’s who was still thrusting through his orgasm. “Told ya… to be quiet..”

You whimpered, feeling his hands move bruisingly to your hips as his own snapped forward hard, slamming into you. His teeth were clenched, determined to draw one more out of you as he pounded you against the railing. Your head rolled back in a quiet cry, your legs shaking around his waist as you tried to recover from the last orgasm before being shot straight into another. 

His cum seeped out around his cock, dripping down your legs as he plunged into you. The wet sound of his skin against yours, his shaft getting swallowed by you, had your heart pounding and eyes shut tightly, your walls pulsating in an attempt to keep him still. “M-Mammon.. I-I…” you tried to warn him of another orgasm, the overstimulation too much at this point, but he didn’t care. 

His thrusts became slowly, his balls slapping against your cunt almost violently as he pushed you through another one of your orgasms, making his own cock twitch in delight once more, “That’s … hghn.. It babe…” You were sure your body would be bruised after this with the sheer force he was using and the grip of the hands on your hips, but you didn’t care. Not when his hot seed spurted straight against your cervix and filled you up. His thrusts slowed down, still heavy as he pushed his seed deep inside of you again, grunting as he pushed up into you before finally stilling.

Both of you were panting heavily and he made quick work to undo your hands and wrap his tie back around his neck, pulling you into him to kiss you hungrily, “This ain’t over, (Y/N)..” He pulled out of you, barely having enough time to tug himself away, let alone fix you up. “We’ll continue this after the shoot.” You were too dazed, watching him run off back in front of the camera as you steadied yourself on the railing that became your best friend today, “M-Mammon…” but really, all you could think about was his cock and the way it left an empty, aching feeling in your cunt. 


End file.
